


The Red Hat

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Daily life on Atlantis, Gen, Holidays, SGA Secret Santa 2020, SGA Secret Santa Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Ronan attempting to understand all these Earthling holidays that Evan is helping Atlantis celebrate. He may or may not be wearing the red hat just to see Evan smile at him.
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Evan Lorne, implied John/Rodney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: SGA Secret Santa 2020





	The Red Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



> Prompt: "a fun gen mission fic with any of the above characters, or a cute mutual pining fic, or a fun fic with some unique wooing" 
> 
> Tried to include as many of the requested characters as I could, in some form or another. Hope you like it!

Evan Lorne loved holidays to an almost unnatural degree. Ronon could understand that. Somewhat. Sateda had celebrated a number of feast days and seasonal events. Friends, revelry - more than enough reason to celebrate right there.

None of those holidays had included wearing red hats with white bobbles on the end or felt ears on green headbands.

Ronon had seen Evan in one or the other every day for over two weeks. On one notable occasion when AR-1 and AR-2 had passed in the gate room Ronon had seen the felt ears sticking out from beneath Evan's hat.

"It's a Christmas thing," Radek attempted to explain over lunch the next day. He gestured out with his hands, a fork with some sort of mysterious meat flying above his head. "Santa Claus wears the red one. He's a mythical figure, he brings all the good children presents for uh…" Radek trailed off as Ronon furrowed his brow, "…well, it's a winter holiday." 

Once Radek started mumbling about coal and socks Ronon decided that he was better off not understanding. He stuck his own fork into the mysterious meat and shrugged, "Okay, so I'll wear the hat then, but I draw the line at fake ears." 

Radek chuckled, hands settling back on the table as he swallowed his last bite of food, "Lorne will be pleased. Parrish mentioned that he was a bit homesick. Not being able to go home for the holiday this year."

"Does he usually go?" Ronon arched a brow and tried to remember if he' seen the Major on Atlantis around this time the previous year.

"Haven't a clue," Radek shrugged, humming, " I was only half-listening to Parrish. He can be a bit long winded, ya know. I have more important things to do." 

Ronon narrowed his eyes on the scientist, "You spend too much time with Rodney." Radek snorted and started muttering in Czech. His brow furrowed and Ronon thought better of continuing that line of conversation. 

He did start paying more attention to Lorne's festive efforts though. Green plants started appearing around the city - bushes, trees, garlands - alongside twinkling lights and red flowers. Several of the scientists and marines had started a nightly candle ceremony of some sort that Evan ensured they all had off time for. 

"Why is the candle thing so important? Lorne's usually a stickler for the schedule." Ronon asked Teyla after an afternoon sparring session. Teyla's lips quirked up as she whipped sweat from her neck. He huffed, arms crossing, "What?"

"I do not believe I am knowledgeable enough to-" Ronon narrowed his eyes on her and Teyla pursed her lips. With a sigh, she added, "I believe it has something to do with one of their Earth religions. John mentioned many of them are not recognized appropriately so it is a… a kind gesture, I believe, to give them the appropriate time off." 

"Huh," Ronon uncrossed his arms as Teyla slipped away. He ignored her chuckling in the hallway when he put his red hat on again after a shower. 

From quiet observations and a few questions Ronon was able to ascertain that there were at least four or five holidays being celebrate on Atlantis during the month they called December. Winter was apparently a much bigger deal on Earth than Sateda. 

"And this has nothing to do with the turkey holiday from last month?" Ronon looked pointedly at the two drawings of turkeys hanging on John's walls above his head. John tilted his head to see them again and then laughed.

"Nothing at all. That was an American holiday, that's why my nieces sent me cards but Maddison didn't send anything for McKay." John smiled, eyes twinkling, "That, and I'm a way cooler uncle." 

"Preposterous!" Rodney appeared in the doorway with a furrowed brow and an arm full of wrapped boxes, "And I know you just said that because you heard me coming!"

John snickered and Ronon raised a brow as Rodney set all his boxes down on John's desk, "Possibly." 

There was signifcantly too much smirking happening for Ronon to be comfortable so he ducked out before any arguments or flirting could start. 

When the Daedalus arrived the next day there was a big bash that included the lighting of a star atop the tree that had been beemed into the cafeteria.

"It's a tree lighting ceremony!" Carson told him with a chipper smile as he walked up to Ronon. True to it's name, the tree started to glow from tiny bulbs strung all around it's branches.

"A lot of these ceremonies have to do with light," Ronon grunted, leaning back against the wall as the big star on top burst into a cascade of lights. There was applause and laughter in response. 

"Aye," Carson chuckled, "If a holiday happens in winter, it's usually dark on earth, so we make a wee bit of a big deal about lights." 

Ronon shrugged, nodded, "Makes sense. Sateda didn't have any big holidays during our winters."

"Oh? Really?" Carson's voice goes higher as he smiles, "That's quite interesting." He's drinking some off-white liquid that smells decidely like alcohol, but looks more like milk. It only takes a few one word answers for Carson to launch into a proper monologue about the significance of the tree lighting ceremony. 

Apparently, it's one of those rituals that's done in several of their religions so it's one of the most popular for celebrations. That did explain the rather big deal everyone was making about it. 

"So… lights, gifts, food, green plants… I still don't understand the hats," Ronon tapped the white trimmed red monstrosity that was topping his head. He'd noticed a few others had swapped out for green hats with bells. Very inpractical, but still better than the ear bands. 

"Oh, that's not a religious thing," Carson waved his hand and swayed on his feet, "Just good ol' Saint Nick."

"Radek called it a Santa Claus hat…" Ronon lifted a brow and is then immediately bombarded with a story about a man who leaves coal in children's stockings to help them keep the fire going during the winter. 

For self-preservation, Ronon ducked out when Radek appeared and the two started arguing about the details of the story. On his way out of the cafeteria he heard Teyla ask, "Is the location of your planet's north pole not well documented? I recall Rodney once mentioning expeditions there?" 

The question only proved to drag even more people into the not-quite-friendly debate.

Ronon had officially tired of learning about Earth holidays, which meant absolutely nothing when he noticed Lorne organizing a stack of fireword in one of the hallways leading to residential quarters. 

"Is this another light ritual?" Ronon asked with a smirk on his lips and a chuckle. He swung his arms out, clapping his hands together lightly as Evan's head turned to look at him, "I never knew you Earthlings were this terrified of the dark." 

Evan laughed at his joke, smile bright and wide. He pressed the clipboard in his hands to his chest, "Old superstitions never die I suppose." His eyes rose to the hat on Ronon's head, "Thanks for being a sport though." 

The blush that rose on Ronon's cheek was red and nearly as bright as his hat. He cleared his throat, "Well, the green ones have bells and would be tactically annoying." 

It sounded absolutely stupid as it came out of his mouth, but Ronom's chest swells when Evan chuckled and shook his head. 

"You seem to be the, uh, Santa Claus, of the city though," Ronon continued nervously, pointing to Evan's bare head, "So shouldn't you be wearing one?" 

"Shh," Evan held a finger to his lips and winked, "A true Santa can't reveal himself until Christmas Eve." Then he shrugged, laughing to himself, "And I'm fairly positive Parrish stole my santa hat when his got eaten by one of his plants." 

"So…" Ronon cleared his throat as he followed behind Evan, arms ladden with logs, "What other holiday stuff are you organizing this year?" 

"Not gonna lie, it's mostly Christmas stuff, but I made sure to order some candles for Kwanza in this last supply run and one of the marine sergeants put together a playlist for that week too," Evan nodded to himself, smiling fondly, "I think everyone's really enjoying the festivities." 

"They're fun," Ronon shrugged, "I don't understand even half of it, but everyone's laughing and hugging, that's the point right?"

Lorne snorted, "The hugging is probably thr eggnog, but yeah, getting everyone to spend time together, appreciate each other, that's what the holidays are for." There was a shift in Evan's shoulders and he cleared his throat, "That's what my mom always says anyway."

"Huh," Ronon narrowed his eyes on the back of Evan's head, "You usually see your mom this time of year?"

"In someway or another," Evan glanced over his shoulder, his smile was a little sad now, "Video chats or maybe a visit in December if I was lucky. This is the first year I won't be able to even call her." He shook his head, looking forward, "But she understands, families can still celebrate each other, even if they're not together."

Ronon didn't comment, but he was fairly positive Lorne had been quoting his mother there again. 

As if he could feel Ronon's confusion, Evan clapped him on the shoulder once they'd delivered the wood to the appropriate storage bay. Ronon glanced at the hand as Evan grinned at him, "My mom always makes a big deal about the holidays, so, I'm celebrating her and her tradition by sharing it with everyone here."

"Hmm," Ronon chuckled, he clapped Evan on the back. Evan flashed him a smile and Ronon pulled the hat off his head to place it on Evan's, "Pretty sure you need this more than me." 

When the major opened his mouth to protest Ronon pressed a finger to his lips. The blush that rose on Lorne's neck was a reward all its own, but Ronon leaned forward to kiss him anyway. 

It was just a quick kiss. Soft. A gentle press of lips. Evan stammered out a nervous "Ronon?" as soon as they separated. 

"Parrish told me this plant requires people to kiss under it," Ronon reached up to grab the end of the red hat. It had fallen forward when Ronon had placed it on Evan. The white bobble on the end had been replaced by a small green sprig, "He called it mistletoe I think?" 

Evan's jaw dropped open and Ronon grinned as the other man fingered the green leaves. The grin was wiped cleaned off his face when Evan leaned forward to kiss him again. 

Now, Ronon could see the purpose behind the silly red hats.


End file.
